The Wolf Lover
by areejap321
Summary: When Loona returned to the tiny and quiet town of Danvor, she didn't expect to fall in love with her werewolf mate and him not except her. EXO AU


**Chapter I: The Return of Loona Bay**

 **Act I: Wolf Boy**

When I invisioned coming back home for the first time, I imagined the old and white cottage my parents used to own when I was young. I didn't imagine that the tiny town off the side of the country would be any different.

I was right.

Danvor was still the tiniest town for a couple states away. Many didn't even know about it. The place still reeked of fish from the large river, the main export, and outdoors. Most of the area was woods except for the main road and more developed areas. It still had the same coffe and burger joint, small town schools, tiny fruit and vegetable stands, and stores.

" It'll be a good change from the city." My Dad, Bart said.

Yah, He was right. It was definitely a change from Seattle. No deep set fog, down pouring rain, and fright trains.

Definitely not seattle.

" The lawyers thought a change of scene might do you good," He said as he drove over the dirt and gravel of the tiny road that led back to our old home. " The divorce, I know has been hard for you and I just thought, It would be best if you came back-"

"Dad, it's fine." He parked the truck, gas still running as he glided his hair through hid hands in frustration, in front of our old home.

" You sure?"

"Yah, it'll be just like old times."

No, it wouldn't. In a tiny town like this word spread fast and I had no recollection of any of my child home. Maybe, something's, but it wouldn't be like old times.

"That's good" He sighed opening his door and hopping out. " Maybe, we can start by unpacking." I rolled my eyes. He knew I hated unpacking. " We have all weekend, before school starts."

"Yay." I whined sarcastically popping open my door and stepping out. The harsh gravel stabbed under the bottom of my flats. It seemd, I would have to learn to adapt to leaving here which meant boots. I slammed the door shut as my dad grabbed a couple boxs from the back. of course, all of his laboratory work.

My dad worked in farmacology, designing new ways to innovate plants and fields. Wasn't hard to get his old job back with the agricultural department here.

He handed me the keys allowing me to open the front door as his hands were full. Sliding the key into the paint chipped, wooden door, the latched popped open and revealed the old interior.

" I know it's a bit dusty, but I think we can get here cleaned up. I brought some painted down, thought we could paint some of the rooms. You know Daddy-Daughter time."

I inwardly cringed at the thought of ' Daddy-Daughter' time.

" Does the air and heat work?"

"Yes, but just a few kinks. I can fix them."

I nodded walking around the room.

The place was still the same. I guess no one moved in after we left. The floors were still a dark oak wood, high ceilings with beams and sometimes stone walls.

The front door opened to a fairly sized living room with 3 windows. One wall was fully stone as it housed the fireplace and it's mantle. It was pretty open as there was no wall seperating it from the kitchen.

The kitchen walls were still a pale yellow, I could remember from my childhood with a landline blue phone. the kitchen had always been small, only big enough to fit a small table.

On the left side of the room was a small and slender hallway. I led to my parent's old room, the bathroom, and my old room.

My drug in 2 pailsof paint one a nice brown tone and another a pale blue.

"I thought we could go a head and paint the living room and them un pack the bedroom." My dad smiled.

I wasn't really in the mood for painting, but I reluctantly tied back my luscious, brown and curly locks. Painting didn't take long as the room wasn't as big as our old living room in Seattle. This room was about 4x smaller.

The chocolate color really made the room seem more modern and not as old. Once we placed dad's leather couch, recliner, and Tv. It would look like home.

" Crack open all the windows. We need it to air out."

I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt and used my strength to pull up the white window sill. I could'nt help my self, I found myself staring at the grand red home next door.

The autumn leaves had cascaded over the large roof and balconybalcony adding to the warm feeling over the home. I didn't remember a house being there when I was younger. A small volvo was parked outside the house, but it didn't look like anyone was home.

" When did they build that house." My dad stopped glossing the fireplace mantle in order to see what I was looking at.

" That's the Kim's house, remember. You used to play with one of their sons when you were young. It used to be blocked by trees, but I guess the cut them down."

I don't remember hanging out w in th anyone next door, but then again its almost been 9 years since I left.

"Maybe."

Catching the bus to school was lame. Back in seattle, My dad just drived me to school on the way to work. Standing outside for 15 minutes in the crispy autumn air with still damp hair was not great.

Getting on the bus was worse.

Everyone took the chance to stare at the new girl with curly hair, dark skin, and brown eyes yet didn't want to share a seat. I ended up sitting next to some random girl that popped gum the whole ride. Plus, the mud outside had already marked my brand new white converses.

The school was small and I noticed most just drive to school. It seemed the best place to hang out was outside in the parking lot. I ignored the stares as I brissfully glided past strangers and into the school building.

The receptionist was a bitch. The schedule didn't even have my schedule ready so I missed first period and she didn't even say sorry. Just sit down and wait while we finish your file. Chemistry, Statistics, Art, English, World History, and Speech. I already got bored just looking at the schedule.

If anyone talked to me today, it was to ask if I was the new girl.

I ate lunch with a bunch of randoms that pulled me with them after English. Apparently, Rose's boyfriend cheated on her for the 3rd time over the summer, Elijah's dad growned him, and a bunch of other information that went in and out of my head. The conversation was a bore and I was about to gather my luch and leave with an excuse until a figure crashed down next to me. A boy with porcelain skin, black onyx eyez, and platinum blond hair that almost sparkled white under the light.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Mr.Hudson thinks me finding out about a new discovery in chemistry was more important than lunch."

"What's with your bromance with Mr.Hudson, Luhan? You goes are always talking about science."

Luhan, that's his name.

" It's not a bromance. He just knows how much I love chemistry." Luhan shrugged taking a bite of his tuna sandwich.

"Well, since you love chemistry maybe you could write my paper for mid-term." Rose suggested before her eyes met mine.

"oh, I forgot. Luhan this is-"

"Loona, I know. My uncle and her Dad are friends."

"They are?" I was confused. If my dad had a close friend here, I would know about it.

"My dad's Kim Minseok."

 _That's the Kim's house, remember._

Now, I felt a bit insecure infront of luhan. He was beyond handsome. His hair was perfectly cut and even his posture was immaculate while eating. Here I am, in mud covered converses, ripped jeans, and an old sweatshirt. Great.

" oh."

" So, you guys know eachother?" Rose asked puzzled as we both quickly shook our heads.

" Never met her in my life, I've just heard about her alot."

Is it wrong that I kind of felt bad that Luhan quickly disregarded the question. I wasn't that bad to be seen hanging out with right, but then again we don't know each other.

" Well, we were all thinking movies tonight, you in Loona?"

" yah." Maybe I could get to know luhan and wear something better.

"Luhan, you in?" Elijah asked.

"ya-" A piercing whistle went through the air and I could help, but turn around.

By the cafeteria doors stood a tall male with blonde hair just like Luhan yet this man seemed more muscular and mature than Luhan. Luhan sighed getting up from the table and walking over.

"Who's that?"

"Luhan's brother." Rose rolled her eyes. " A true asshole even Luhan hates him."

why would luhan hate his own brother of all people?Growing up without siblings, I always wondered what I would be like to share a bond with a sibling. Luhan's brother couldn't be that bad, could he?

"Why."

" Because his brother's a dick." Elijah flat out stated. " He's never home, always with that gang of his, yet always wants to boss Luhan around. He even messes with us at time, he has terrible anger issues. I can't wait until he graduates."

So, He's a senior huh.

Luhan walked back towards the table after what seemed liked a heated conversation between his brother and himself. His face seemed sulken as he sat back down.

" I can't go the movies. My brother just told me I have to go to a family member's get together tonight."

" You have to go?" Elijah asked.

"Yah, it's mandatory. I'll see you guys around." He sighed getting up.

Did it seem that the guy with the perfect exterior not have a perfect life?


End file.
